Hermione contre les vampires
by Boonty
Summary: Dans un monde où les sorciers mènent une guerre sanglante aux vampires, dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé, dans un monde où les buveurs de sang sont pires que les mangemorts, dans un monde où, malheureusement, ils vivent. Bonne lecture
1. Introduction

DISCLAMER: Tous les personnages et certains décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Cette histoire est déjà finie, et sera postée une fois par semaine.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Terriblement fatiguée, elle eut du mal à s'extirper de son lit à baldaquin. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cette nuit, elle avait encore fait un cauchemard. Toujours le même depuis que ses parents ont été attaqués par ces horribles buveurs de sang. Poudlard est un lieu sûr et sécurisé, elle ne peut s'y sentir qu'en sécurité. C'est seulement la nuit que tout bascule.

Cette année, c'est la dernière de sa scolarité ici. Cette année, elle se débrouillerait pour avoir ses ASPIC. Cette année, c'est la dernière pendant laquelle elle serait protegée.

Depuis que les vampires ont "envahit" l'Angleterre, les moldus les cotoient sans même s'en rendre compte. Les leurs disparaissent à longueur de temps, vidés de leur sang, ou transformés. Ils sont assez crédules pour croire aux attaques d'une bête sauvage. Les sorciers, eux, savent la vérité. Cela fait des années qu'ils combattent les vampires grâce à leur magie. Des années que le sang se déverse, faisant tomber nombreux guerriers dans les deux camps.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a six mois, Hermione fait le même cauchemard, chaque nuit à la même heure. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle se renferme sur elle-même et refuse de laisser paraître sa tristesse. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle ne vit plus, elle survit.

Bien sûr, Hermione a toujours ses amis, et elle sait que si ils n'étaient pas là, elle en mourrait. Mais ce qu'elle sait aussi, c'est que si elle se mettais à se morfondre sur son sort, sur sa vie et sur la tombe de ses parents, son existance se résumerait à pleurer et à s'éloigner de ses amis qui ne voudraient plus l'écouter se plaindre... C'est pour cela qu'Hermione parait si forte, si souriante, si chaleureuse qu'à son habitude. C'est pour cela que personne n'est au courant pour ses parents, pas même Harry ou Ron. C'est pour cela qu'elle se tait lorsqu'elle voit un sombral.

Des années. Des années qu'elle rêve de voir cette guerre stupide se finir et qu'il n'y ait plus de morts. Avant Poudlard, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sorcière. Elle ne connaissait pas l'existence des vampires et elle faisait partie de ces moldus qui ne savaient rien.

Maintenant, elle peut les combattre, les tuer. Elle ne le ferait pas. Elle rêve de voir la paix s'installer sur l'Angleterre. Bien sûr, les sorciers n'ont pas à attaquer les vampires avec des pieux, ni les attirer au soleil. Les sorciers ont des pouvoirs. Les sorciers tuent les vampires comme ils seraient capables de tuer de simples moldus.

Toute cette guerre, tous ces carnages, tout ça pour rien. Bien sûr, les sorciers font ça pour proteger le monde modu. Bien sûr, les vampires sont les "méchants de l'histoire". Mais c'est un peuple. Tout comme les humains. C'est dans la nature des vampires, de tuer. Ils sont tout-à-fait capables de se nourrire d'animaux. Les sorciers les laisseraient alors tranquilles et le monde magique serait de nouveau et paix.

Tout ça, c'est surtout l'idéologie du parfait enterrement de la hache de guerre pour Hermione. Mis à part les animaux. Oui, Hermione est ce qu'elle est ! Si les humains peuvent vivre en paix, les animaux en subiraient alors les conséquences, et cela n'entrait pas dans la catégorie de ce qui plait à notre sorcière. Mais rien n'est parfait.

Voilà ce qu'Hermione Granger, jeune fille de dix-sept ans, scolarisée en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se répète devant le miroir. Voilà ce à quoi elle pense chaque nuit depuis huit mois devant le reflet de son visage rongé par le chagrin, seulement jusqu'au lendemain.


	2. Faire semblant

DISCLAIMER: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R

Cela fait plusieurs mois que Ron trouve Hermione différente. Ceci avait commencé lors des vacances d'été, quand elle a brusquement arrêté de répondres aux lettres que lui et Harry lui envoyaient, puis depuis six mois que les cours ont repris, elle est plus renfermée, rit beaucoup moins et aborde une mine assez triste. Ce n'est pas la Hermione qu'il connait. Bien sûr, c'est toujours elle, elle qui rit quand même à toutes ses blagues idiotes, elle qui les sermonne quand ils ne font pas leurs devoirs, elle qui lève la main en classe, qui apprend assiduement ses cours et qui rédige trois parchemins sur l'histoire de la magie en une journée.  
Mais bizzarement, son sourire est triste, ses réponses aux questions des professeurs sont moins enjouées, et ses rires sonnent faux.  
Quelque chose a changé, pendant l'été, car c'est là que tout a commencé.

Ce matin, Hermione, comme a son habitude, se lève plus tôt que ses camarades de chambre. Douche, lavage de dents, petit dejeuner avec Harry et Ron. Comme chaque jour. Une éternelle répétition, un éternel recommencement, un éternel cercle infernal.  
Malgré son envie de paix, elle ne peut s'empêcher de détester les vampires au plus haut point. En fait, ce sont surtout les vampires qui ont tué ses parents, qu'elle déteste. Mais elle sait que n'importe lequel d'entre eux arait fait pareil: Trouver les moldus, les tuer, saccager leur maison.  
Elle les hait, mais elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Pour ses amis, elle est et restera la jeune fille qui défend toutes les créatures du monde et qui ne souhaite aucun mal à ancun elfe, aucun animal, aucun ... vampire.

Seconde après secondes, minutes après minutes, heures après heures, dans sa journée, Hermione s'efforce de rire, de sourire, d'être celle qu'elle était avant, même si une part d'elle même est détruite, envolée à jamais.

Elle le sait, que Ron et Harry se doutent de quelque chose. Mais maintenant, elle ne peut pas leur en parler. Ca serait trop dur, et puis c'est trop tard. Si il fallait qu'ils sachent la vérité, c'était bien cet été. Leur en parler dans une lettre, voilà une idée qui a souvent traversée sont esprit. Voilà une idée qu'elle n'a jamais mise en pratique. Voilà une idée, qu'elle ne regrette pas.  
Elle ne veut pas que le comportement de ses amis change à son égard. Elle veut qu'ils soient, comme à leur habitude, souriant, chaleureux, et sarcastiques. Si elle leur avait dit, ils auraient été "aux petits soins" avec elle. Et ça, c'est tout sauf ce qu'elle souhaite.

-Hermione?

-Heeeermione?

-Eho! Mione? tu m'écoutes?!  
-Hmmm?  
-Ah! Te revoilà! Tu ne m'écoutais pas!  
-Ah excuse-moi... Tu disais?  
-Je disais qu'il fallait qu'on y aille, Harry nous attend au petit dej'!  
-Il est avec Ginny?  
-Oui, je crois... (mine dégoutée de la part de Ron).  
-D'accord, on y va..

Comme chaque jour, Hermione ne mange pas grand chose. Elle n'a jamais très faim et n'arrive pas à aller au delà du jus de citrouille et d'une tartine.  
Le midi, pareil. Juste de quoi tenir pour le reste de la journée.  
Ron s'inquiète un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque matin, chaque midi, et chaque soir, il lui demande de manger plus, de ne pas se contenter d'une petite dose, et si il le fallait, de manger comme un ogre. Il aurait largement preféré ça plutôt que de voir Hermione toucher à peine à son assiette.

-Mione il faut que tu manges plus! Prend exemple sur moi!  
-Euh... Ron? j'espère que tu te rends compte que si je te prenais pour exemple, je risquerais d'atterrire à Ste Mangouste...?  
-Aha, aha, aha. Hermione tu es hilarante!  
-Bah oui, Ron! Elle a raison Hermione! Si elle se mettais à manger comme un ogre, euh comme toi, je veux dire (regard noir du concerné), elle risquerait de ne pas y survivre!  
-Merci, je vois que Ginny comprend mon point de vue!  
-Ouais, vive la solidarité familiale, hein!

Sur ces mots, les quatres amis rient.  
Sur ses mots, Hermione fait semblant.  
Sur ces mots, elle augmente sa douleur d'un cran.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que les vacances de Noël sont entammées. Harry et Hermione vont les passer au Terrier, avec tous les Weasley. Ron, toujours aussi heureux des "visites" de ses deux amis, ne peut cependant arrêter de s'en vouloir: "et si Mione voulait passer Noël avec ses parents? Si elle avait accepté de venir juste pour me faire plaisir, mais qu'elle voulait retrouver sa famille...?". Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Hermione ne pourra pas passer Noël avec ses parents. Et puis, pour elle, les Weasley et le Terrier, c'est exactement comme si c'était sa famille et sa deuxième maison (après Poudlard, étant-donné que sa maison à Londres a été vendue, après la mort de leurs possesseurs). Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner chez sa tante, pour les vacances. Lieu qui est maintenant son domicile officiel.  
Elle déteste sa tante au moins autant que Harry déteste les Dursley.

Hermione prépare sa valise, elle partirait ce soir, par le réseau des cheminées, avec Harry. Lui aussi, prépare sa valise.

Il le sait, lui aussi, que quelque chose a changé, chez sa meilleure amie. Il en a d'ailleurs discuté avec Ron, lors des nombreuses soirées où Hermione les avait laissés pour aller se coucher, ou faire un devoir dans le calme de son dortoir.

Hermione regrette. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir sut mieux cacher ses sentiments. La brunette le sait, que ses amis se doutent d'un quelquonque changement, mais elle ne peut plus reculer, et continue de garder la face. La face d'une fille joyeuse, malgré le fait qu'elle n'en donne pas tout-à-fait l'air...

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent dans la salle des lions. Ron est déjà partit chez lui, hier.

-Hermione?

-Oui? répondit la conscernée.

-Je peux te poser une question, pour le moins... indiscrete?

-Oui... Oui vas y, Harry, je t'en pris.

Elle le savait, qu'il allait remettre ça sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discution, tous les deux.

-Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hermione!? Tu es différente, d'avant les vacances de cet été! En sixième année, et bien avant aussi, tu paraissais pleine de joie de vivre, de...

-Excuses-moi, Harry, je te coupe, mais... Pourquoi?! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à savoir quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai!?

-Si, Hermione, ne dis pas le contraire! On le voit bien, Ron et moi, que tu es plus... triste.

-Ah oui? vous devisez de mon état à voix basse, maintenant? Non, vraiment, excuses-moi, Harry, mais j'ai du mal à penser que vous, mes sois-disant mailleurs amis, ne me croyez pas sur paroles quand je vous dis que tout va bien!

-Bon... Excuses-moi de m'être emporté, je... je suis désolé, tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête avec ça.

-Oui. Et désolée, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, d'hausser de ton.

-C'est pas grave... Allez, viens, on va demander un chocolat chaud aux elfes.

-Harry... tu peux te le faire toi-même, non? Plutôt que de déranger ces pauvres créatures qui sont déjà bien occupées avec les repas!

-Mais... Hermione! Tu sais bien que leur chocolat est le meilleure de toute l'Angleterre!

-Ah oui? Va dire ça à Mrs Weasley, je suis sûre qu'elle a hâte d'entendre que tu préfères le chocolat des elfes plutôt que celui qu'elle nous fait tous les jours!

-Roooh, Hermiooooone!

Et c'est en débatant gaiement qu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, se dirigeant vers la grande salle.


	3. Dispute matinale et cadeau parfait

DISCLAIMER: Tout ce beau monde et certains décors appartiennent à J.K.R...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Encore ce foutu cauchemard. Hermione n'arrêtera donc t-elle jamais de rêver de ça?! Malgré la présence de Ginny dans la même chambre qu'elle, Hermione ne se sent vraiment pas rassurée. C'est donc d'un pas traînant qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain (on ne va pas changer les habitudes! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle change de lieu qu'elle va arrêter de se glisser dans la salle d'eau chaque nuit!).  
Hermione regarde son reflet. Pâle copie insipide d'elle-même. Comme si une seule Hermione Granger ne suffisait pas. Il faut maintenant que le voile de tristesse s'abatte sur deux paires d'yeux parfaitement identiques!  
Hier soir, ou plutôt il y a quelques heures, elle était arrivée ici, au Terrier, avec Harry. Accueil toujours aussi chaleureuse, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu aux étreintes avec beaucoup de tendresse et qu'elle n'ait pas rit aux blagues des jumeaux sur l'appetit de Ron.

Une giglée d'eau fraiche sur le visage, elle se relève, et son coeur manque un battement. Ron. Il se tient derrière elle, elle en a sursauté lorsqu'elle l'a vu dans le miroir.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Euh... J'allais aux toilettes, et toi? Ca va? Tu es toute blanche!

-Non, non c'est... c'est rien, Ron, je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit.

-Mais... Bon, bonne nuit, à demain, Hermione.

Elle se faufile par la porte. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venu deux minutes avant. Il l'aurait vu comme à son habitude, pleurer sur son sort.  
Il doit sérieusement se douter de quelque chose... Non, elle ne doit pas lui en parler! Maintenant, c'est trop tard! Cela fait plus de six mois que ses parents sont morts, rien ne peut y changer, ni pleurer, ni en parler. Elle ne veut surtout pas que les gens la voient comme la "pauvre gamine à la fois sang de bourbe et orpheline".  
Demain matin, elle et Ginny iraient sur le chemin de Traverse, acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde. Et pourquoi pas aller rendre visite à Fred et Georges, à la boutique?  
Même si le coeur n'y est pas, au moins cela la divertirait un minimum...

Ron se sentait bizzard. Hermione n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, et il aurait juré l'avoir vue pleurer, avant de passer son visage sous l'eau du robinet!  
Il retourna dans son lit, hésita à reveiller Harry, et se dit que ça pourrait bien attendre demain. Après tout, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle est comme ça, ce n'est pas une nuit de plus qui va changer grand chose...

Ron et Hermione se rendormirent, chacun dans leur chambre, l'un pensant aux malheurs de sa meilleure amie, l'autre espérant ne pas eveiller d'autres soupçons, ni refaire cet affreux cauchemard...

Le lendemain, Hermione est prète avant Ginny et décide de l'attendre dans le salon. Elle y rejoint un Ron encore en pyjamas, il a décidé de s'habiller après, car lui, ne va pas faire les boutiques.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ca va, ce matin?

-Oui, oui, et toi, Ron?

-Hmpf... Oui, enfin, y'a un truc qui me tracasse...

-... Et qu'est-ce que c'est...? (Air méfiant)

-Je me demandais... J'aurait juré te voir toute triste, hier soir!

-Quoi? Mais non! J'ai juste... J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve!

-Ah? C'est tout? Tu vas me dire que tu pleurs pour un rêve, toi, la fille la plus courageuse que j'aie la chance de connaître?

-C'est faux! Je ne suis pas la fille la plus courageu... Ah non! Je pleurais pas, d'abord! Tu m'as bien vue, je me passais la tête sous l'eau!

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai vu ta tête AVANT que tu ne mouilles ton visage! Et je te jure que j'ai vu des larmes!

-Ah... Biennn.. de mieux en mieux! Tu m'espionnes, maintenant?!

-Non! NON! Hermione, non! Je... je suis juste arrivé quelques secondes avant, c'est tout!

-Donc, tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu avances! Tu as juste mal vu, Ron! Comment peux-tu en être certain?!

-Mais... Bon, ok! Tu sais quoi?! Laisse tomber! Déjà que je suis de mauvais poil, j'ai pas franchement envie de me disputer dès le matin!

-Mais bien sûr, après t'iras dire que c'est de ma fau...

-Hermione? Tu viens, on y va?

-Oui, Ginny, j'arrive...

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Ron et suivit la rouquine qui, en arrivant, venait d'interrompre une dispute naissante.  
Elles transplanèrent et Ron se retrouva seul, dans le salon, en pyjamas.  
Il pensa néanmoins que lui aussi, devrait trouver des cadeaux pour sa famille, et ses amis. Amis... Malgré la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette année, il essayerait de lui dégoter un cadeau exceptionnel! Un cadeau qui lui montrerait les sentiments du rouquin envers elle! Un cadeau qui, il l'espère, lui redonnera le sourire.

Hermione et Ginny ont trouvé les cadeaux idéaux pour chacuns des Weasley, y comprit pour Harry.  
Noël approche à grands pas et Ron n'a toujours pas dégoté le cadeau parfait pour Hermione. Depuis leur petite accroche, ils se sont réconciliés, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher les fêtes de tout le monde. Ils se sont même promis qu'ils arrêteraient les "hostilités" jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Plus qu'à esperer pour les pauvres oreilles des autres qu'ils tiendront leur pacte...

Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que quatre jours à Ron pour acheter le dernier paquet de sa liste: celui pour sa Mione. Harry avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais à part des repproches sur son manque de goût pour un cadeau pour une fille, il n'a rien récolté.

Il a pensé à toutes les sortes de présents qui pourraient lui montrer ses sentiments envers elle: Boîtes de chocolats en forme de coeur, mais il n'en a pas trouvées, les seules de cette forme se vendaient à la Saint-Valentin; il avait même cherché des feux d'artifice à message, chez les jumeaux, mais rien n'y faisait, la poisse emportait toutes ses idées de cadeaux avant même qu'il ne puisse mettre les pieds dans une boutique.

-Mione?

-Hmmm?

-Euh... Tu veux quoi, pour Noël?

Pi-toy-able. Simplement. Pas assez d'imagination pour se creuser plus longtemps la tête? Suffit de demander à celle de votrecoeur ce qu'elle souhaiterait...

-Oh tu sais, Ron, moi, j'ai pas besoins de cadeaux... Déjà, je suis certaine de trouver un pull de ta mère sous  
le sapin, alors...

-Oui, mais non mais moi je VEUX t'offrir quelque chose!

-Très bien, si tu y tiens tant que ça... Je ne sais pas! Trouve! Mais ne te ruines pas, en tous cas, ne vas pas acheter quelque chose que tu pourrais regretté de m'avoir offert!

-Oui maman...

Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux amis partent dans un fou rire. Pour une fois, Hermione ne fait pas semblant.

Finalement, Ron a trouvé le cadeau I-DE-AL! Il est quand même parti loin pour lui trouver, mais ça en vaut le coup! C'est vrai qu'aller changer ses Gallions en Livres, aller dans les rues moldues, trouver une bijouterie pas trop chère... C'est du boulot!  
Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse: il a dépensé tout l'argent qui lui restait...

Mais maintenant, il a peur. Une trouille d'enfer...  
Il redoute la réaction de son "amie", quand elle découvrira ses sentiments, en voyant le magnifique pendentif qu'il lui a acheté...  
Ce petit pendentif est en argent, suspendu au bout de sa chaîne de la même couleur. En forme d'un livre ouvert, très petit, et avec, gravé au centre, une déclaration toute simple, mais tout aussi adorable: "Je t'aime, Mione".

En l'achetant et en le faisant personnaliser, Ron n'avait pas du tout eu de doute quand à lui offrir...  
Tout de suite, là, maintenant, il angoisse comme pas possible.  
"Et si elle ne comprenait pas le message?! Et si elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle riait? Ou pire, qu'elle pleurait?! Je suis nul! J'aurais jamais dû lui acheter ça! Maintenant, elle va m'en vouloir de l'aimer!"

Dans deux jours, c'est Noël, dans deux jours, Ron serait fixé sur les sentiments de sa belle envers lui, dans deux  
jours, leur amitié changera à jamais...


	4. Désastre de Noël

Comme promis, chaque week-end, vous avez de la chance, cette fois-ci je poste le samedi :)

J'espère que vous aimez ma fic, je posterai bientôt plusieurs o.s et autres fics terminées, sûrement mieux que celle-ci que j'ai déjà écrite il y a longtemps :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Noël. Ambiance joyeuse et festive pour tous le monde, sauf si on prend compte de l'angoisse qui avait saisi Ron depuis quelques jours...

Pour une fois, Hermione mange à sa faim, et s'amuse, et ne pense plus à être triste. Heureusement, car les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est plutôt sensé être dans la bonne humeur que ça se passe, chez les Weasley.  
Ce soir, à minuit, Hermione découvrira son cadeau de la part de Ron.

Celui-ci se faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs auto-critiques, seul dans sa chambre: "Je suis nul! Si je devais lui avouer mes sentiments, c'est raté! Après tout, je suis un Gryffondor, j'aurais dû prendre mon courage et lui dire en face! Un pendentif! Non mais vraiment... Bon maintenant, c'est trop tard... Je ne peux plus le rapporter, les boutiques sont fermées pour Noël, et j'y ai dépensé tout mon argent..."

Plusieurs remarques négatives envers lui-même plus tard, il consentit à descendre manger avec les autres la bûche de Noël. Après tout, il a faim, c'est Ron! Et puis autre raison, si il ne rapplique pas dans les cinq secondes, Molly Weasley rajouterait du couli de Ron sur le gâteau!

Finalement, son angoisse est passée le temps du dessert. Il est vingt-trois heures trente, et il ne pense plus à la future réaction de son amie.  
Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle ait lieu, cette "déclaration". Ron en est conscient mais décide de ne pas se gacher lui-même sa dernière demi-heure en tant qu'ami d'Hermione.  
Trouille intense passée, bûche glacée dans l'estomac, coin du feu... Tout pour un bon Noël, enfin presque...

Alors que tout le monde est installé devant le bon feu, une explosion retentit dans le jardin. Une lueur orangeâtre qui vient d'autre part que de la cheminée, et plusieurs projectils vinrent briser les fenêtres. Ron eut le temps de mettre le pendentif dans sa poche avant que les vampires ne débarquent.

-RON! RON!  
-Hermione! Va te cacher en haut!  
-Pas question! Je... RON, NON!

Un des vampires entra et prit Ron "en otage". Arthur et Molly s'immobilisèrent. Tout le monde, d'ailleurs.  
Ron se mit dangeureusement à gigoter, mais sous la menace de l'agresseur, ne bougea plus, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas...  
-Si justement, je crois que c'est impoli, de débarquer pendant les fêtes sans apporter de champagne!

Un des vampires gloussa sous la remarque d'Harry, mais se tut en voyant le regard noir de son "maître".  
D'une voix douceureuse, ce dernier repris:

-Oh moi, je voyais de la lumière, alors je me suis dis: "tiens! une petite sauterie chez des sorciers! Polis comme ils sont, ils ne refuseront pas de recevoir des... vieux amis, n'est-ce pas, miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire, miss Ex-Granger..?

Hermione blêmit. C'est lui. C'est lui qui a tué ses parents. Maintenant, elle sait qu'il n'hésitera pas une seconde à tous les tuer.

-Tu as réussis à m'échapper, ce soir là, mais sache que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, cette fois-ci...  
-Hermione?! De quoi il parle? Hermione! Répond-moi!

Ron parlait sur un ton désespéré, mais Hermione garda le silence, défiant Rayler, car c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle, du regard. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils sachent. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas dans ces conditions.

-Hermione? Tu le connais? tenta Ginny.  
-Non.  
-Allons... Ne mens pas à tes chers amis...  
-Taisez-vous.  
-Oh? Elle se rebelle, on dirait! Mais vas y, ne te gènes pas! Et le rouquin que je tiens entre mes griffes servira de bouffe aux écureuils de la forêt!

Hermione a les larmes aux yeux. Ne. Pas. Craquer. Elle sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à exécuter sa sentence, mais elle ne doit rien faire, car cela ne ferait que précipiter les choses.

-Bien. J'en ai assez entendu, ou pas assez. Occupez-vous d'elle.

Plusieurs vampires se dirigèrent vers une brunette plus que paniquée.

-Arrêtez! Je... Je veux bien... Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez si vous les laissez tranquils.  
-NON! Ron, ne dis pas ça!  
-Désolé, Mione.  
-Très bien, je crois qu'on gardera le roux... Pour l'insant. Tu bosseras pour nous. Tay? Je crois que tu vas être remplacé dans toutes tes corvées!  
-RON! S'il-te-plait...  
-Bon, toi le rouquin, tu ne dis plus rien, et je te proppose un deal. Tu ne tentes rien contre nous, ou je tue la chialeuse, ok?  
-NON! Vous... Vous aviez promis de la... de les laisser tranquils!  
-Oh d'accord! Tu préfères que je les tue tous, tout de suite? Très bien...  
-Je...  
-Bien, ta décision est prise. Tu viens avec nous, et tu ne résistes pas ou j'ordonne à mes hommes de la tuer.  
-Hermione?

-Hermione, ne pleurs pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne ferai rien, il ne te toucheront pas.  
-TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN?! Ce n'est pas pour moi, que j'ai peur!

Hermione étouffa un dernier sanglot lorsque les vampire disparurent avec Ron. Il était minuit passé.

* * *

Hermione était inconsolable. A peine quelques heures que Ron avait été enlevé qu'elle sombrait déjà dans la déprime la plus totale. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause d'elle, elle en mourrait...

Harry et les Weasley faisaient des recherches sur le lieu où les vampires auraient pû aller, malgré la fatigue. Il était quatre heures du matin, jour de Noël, jour triste, jour pluvieux.

Malgré ses pleurs et sa fatigue, Hermione les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, contournant toujours la question sur son éventuelle rencontre avec ce Rayler.  
Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils avaient un repair. Un lieu où se cacher sans qu'aucun sorcier ne les trouve. Lors de l'attaque mortelle de ses parents, elle les avait vaguement entendus prononcer un nom, avant de s'évanouir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que ça aurait pû être, mais se creusait la tête de plus en plus chaque seconde, le temps étant compté pour sauver Ron.

Morts de fatigue au bout de trois autres heures, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher quand ils virent l'aube grisâtre se profiler à l'horizon.  
Sommeil agité pour chacun sauf pour une brunette que ne pû fermer l'oeil. Elle devait dormir. Si elle s'endormait, elle referait son cauchemard, et elle reverrait les vampires la regarder avec mépris avant de dire qu'ils devaient retourner au... retourner à... elle ne se rappelait jamais de ce passage, si crucial soit-il.  
Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione s'endormit, mais son cauchemard était différent. Elle se doutait bien qu'il changerait, après cette nuit...  
Elle y voyait Ron, dans sa maison, avec ses parents. Les buveurs de sang arrivent, Ron protège les Granger du mieux qu'il peut, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ils meurent tous, tous sauf Hermione, qui avait assisté à la scène avec impuissance.

Elle se réveilla en larmes et en sueur, Ginny n'était plus dans le lit voisin. Quelle heure était-il? Hermione se leva, alla à la salle de bain, recommença son manège habituel, et descendit rejoindre une bonne partie des Weasley à la cuisine. Harry n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, ni les autres, d'ailleurs...

Personne n'avait touché à son petit-déjeuner. Même Molly ne les sermonnait pas sur ce coup. Il était près de dix heures, les recherches reprenaient, malgré le fait qu'ils ne savaient même pas où chercher. Arthur Weasley était parti en ville, histoire d'avoir des informations auprès du Ministère de la Magie, Fred et Georges étaient repartis à la boutique, essayant de mettre au point un ils-ne-savaient-quoi qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur frère. Hermione et Harry étaient restés avec Ginny et sa mère, au Terrier.

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait un quelquonque rapport avec tout ça. Même si elle n'y était pour rien, la brunette connaissait ces vampires et il devait savoir pourquoi.

-Hermione...?

-Quoi? Harry, non, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, mais c'est non.

-Je... Non Hermione, c'est très important, il faut que tu me le dises! Tu les connais?! Du moins, eux, ils te connaissent!

-Non. Ils ne connaissent que mon nom. Je ne sais pas d'où il l'ont su mais...

-Hermione arrête, tu ne trompes personne. En plus, ils ont insinué quelque chose en rapport avec ton nom de famille.. Quoi, déjà? Ah oui, "Ex-Granger". Qu'est-ce que ça...

Hermione fondit en larme. C'en était trop. Elle craqua.

-Hermione?

-M-mes p-pârents s-sont m-mooooorts!

-Quoi?!

-...Harry, t-tu as t-très bien compris!

-Mais... Shhht ça va, je suis là. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé?

-T-tu... tu ne m'en v-veux p-pas?

-Non , pourquoi devrais-je?

-Ca f-fait p-plus de six m-mois, maintenant!

-C'est... c'est vrai? Mais... Tu aurais dû nous en parler! C'est pour ça, ton comportement étrange et le fait que tu ne répondais plus au let...

-Oui, le coupa simplement Hermione.

Harry berça tendrement son amie pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire, c'était son choix.

-Hermione? Tu... Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les vampires...

-Ce sont eux qui les ont tué.

Sa voix se brisa au dernier moment et une fontaine rejaillit de ses yeux noisettes.  
Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures. Ginny et Molly avait entendu leur conversation mais ne souhaitaient pas intervenir. Harry se débrouillait très bien, pour le moment.


	5. La protection et l'amitié d'un frère

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

J'espère que, pour le moment, hein, ça vous plait :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soir même, Arthur revint au Terrier, apportant de mauvaises nouvelles sous forma journal: La Gazette du Sorcier.  
L'article en première page annonçait l'attaque de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, la veille. Les vampires avaient trouvé une faille dans les protections de l'établissement, et les professeurs, ainsi que les quelques élèves présents lors des vacances, avaient fuis chez eux. Dumbledor s'était battu et s'était finalement fait tuer par le chef de meute: Rayler.

Harry et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux: Leur modèle, celui qu'ils croyaient presque invincible, venait de mourir de la main sanguinaire du meurtrier des parents de la brune!

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, chacun pleurant un peu. La mort de leur directeur était quelque chose qui les affectait beaucoup. D'après l'article, les protection retirées, on pouvait transplaner à notre guise en dedans et en dehors du château. Et, toujours d'après l'article, les vampires auraient établit leur repaire làbas, étants tellement nombreux qu'ils savaient pertinamment que personne ne viendrait les "déranger".

Le coeur d'Hermione rata un battement: Làbas, c'était làbas que Ron était, elle en était sûre!  
Elle fit part de son hypothèse à Harry et aux Weasley, qui l'aprouvèrent.

Le souci, disaient-il, c'était que le journal avait raison: Les vampires étaient trop nombreux pour être maitrisés.

Hermione, sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami, monta dans sa chambre, un air déterminé sur le visage.  
Harry savait, qu'elle allait y aller. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche, ou elle se ferait tuer!

Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre après la brune, entra dans sa chambre et constata les faits:  
Hermione préparait un sac.

Selon elle, ce serait inutile, elle n'irait pas làbas pour camper, affirma-t-elle en riant. Remarque qui ne fit pas sourire Harry d'un poil. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle y aille, comme ça, sans réflechir! Seule, elle mourrait à peine arrivée!

-Et bien, si tu es si inquiet, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi! Lui avait-elle rétorqué.

-Non, Hermione! Hermione, écoute-moi! Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder en face.

-Harry, je...

-Non, tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'iras pas. Pas ce soir. d'accord?! C'est trop dangeureux! Je ne crois pas que tu puisses les affronter tous, toute seule! Même avec mon aide, c'est du suicide!

-Harry, écoute, je... (Elle avait les larmes qui inondaient son visage) J'ai déjà perdu mes parents cet été, à cause de ce vampire, je ne supporterais pas qu'il tue en plus Ron! Je... En plus, si c'est moi qui y vais, il ne me tuera pas. Pas tout de suite, mais je sais qu'il liberera Ron, et ensuite, peut être qu'il m'achèvera, mais au moins, Ron sera libre! Ron, sera libre, Harry, cela fait deux jours qu'il est làbas, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

-Tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi?! Je ne dis pas que toi, tu n'as rien a pleurer, biensûr, tes parents, et Ron! Mais moi aussi, mon meilleur ami est là-bas! Moi aussi, je veux le sauver, mais.. C'est trop risqué! Si on y va, je meurt d'abord, ensuite toi, et... Même si Ron survivait, je sais qu'il serait capable de se tuer car on... ou plutôt tu serais morte.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent, et elle s'effondra sur son lit. Selon elle, ce Noël se plaçait en première place des plus tristes de sa vie.  
Elle devait y aller. Même si Harry ne venait pas.  
La brune se tut. Elle ne dit rien, Harry sortit de la chambre, avec la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait préalablement récupérée, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas l'erreur d'y aller quand même.

Le brun descendit, après avoir caché la baguette dans sa chambre, et raconta l'erreur qu'avait failli commettre Hermione aux Weasley. Ceux-ci le remercièrent tous pour l'en avoir empêchée, et appelèrent l'Ordre pour établir une sorte de plan.  
A eux tous, ils étaient très forts, ils pourraient facilement les maitriser, quand bien même ils furent nombreux.

Hermione pleura toute la soirée, mais ne décida pas d'écouter son ami. Elle partirait cette nuit, un point c'est tout.

* * *

Sombre. Tout était sombre. Une masse de cheveux roux émergeant du lit d'à côté, agrémentée d'une respiration régulière: ginny dormait. Pas besoins de réveil pour Hermione. Elle était assurée d'être réveillée par son cauchemar. La brunette quitta son lit avec appréhension. Un orteil par terre, puis le pied entier. Cette nuit, tout allait changer.  
Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, vers la salle de bain, s'habilla rapidement, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, laquelle n'était occupée plus que par Harry, depuis deux jours. Il fallait à tous pris qu'elle récupère sa baguette pour aller libérer le rouquin.  
Hermione ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Les ronflements qu'elle parvenait à entendre lui confirmaient que le brun ne se réveillerait pas.  
Elle fit un rapide tour de la chambre, dans le noir. Heureusement, la lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour que la heune fille ne se prenne pas les pieds n'importe où. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce que la masse hirsute de cheveux brun émerge rapidement de son sommeil, après avoir entendu Hermione s'étaler de tout son long par terre.  
"Stupides livres! Dire que je vous adore, vous me traïssez en me faisant tomber!" Hermione maugréait tandis qu'Harry allumait la lumière et l'aidait à se lever, le regard sévere.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas consciente tu danger que tu cours si tu y va!  
-Où ça? hermione prit un ton faussement dégagé, et continua, Non, harry, je... j'ai fait un cauchamr, j'ai... je... j'ai voulu aller te voir, je...  
-Mais oui, ça t'arrive souvent de te réveiller toute habillée?!  
-Non, non c'est juste... J'ai pas mis de pyjamas, hier soir, j'me suis endormie toute habillée, je...  
-Tu ments, hermione. Hier, t'étais pas habillée comme ça.  
-Je... Bon, OK, Harry! t'as gagné! Où est ma baguette?!  
-Quelque part! tu ne risques pas de la trouver, Hermione. Retourne te coucher, maintenant.

Hermione se retourna, prit la baguette d'Harry qui était sur sa table de chevet, et lui dit, d'un ton qui se voulait innocent:

-Tu crois que ta baguette m'obéirait, Harry?  
-Tu n'y penses pas...?  
-Oh que si! Dis-moi où est la mienne ou je part avec la tienne!  
-Oh non, Hermione, tu restes! Je sais que t'oserais pas partir avec MA baguette!  
-On parie? Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

A cet insant, elle transplana. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Hermione était partie avec sa baguette! Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, prit celle d'Hermione, et transplana dans le parc de poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, c'était là qu'elle avait aussi réapparu, ne désirant pas arriver d'un coup devant un tas de vampires pas très comodes.

Hermione atterit durement sur la terre mouillée de pluie qui entourait le lac. Elle éprouva un immense sentiment de nostalgie, à cette vue.  
D'un pas déterminé, elle s'engagea en direction du château, la baguette de son meilleur ami à la main.  
Il n'était sûrement pas plus de trois heures du matin. Elle avait un plan. Biensûr, elle était sorcière, mais les vieilles méthodes moldues avaient du bon. Elle décida d'attendre qu'une aube grisâtre se pointe à l'horizon.  
Hermione se réfugia dans la cabane d'Hagrid, inoccupée depuis que Poudlard avait été envahit, pour attendre les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle espéra qu'après la pluie qui était récemment tombée, il fasse tout de même beau.

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore comprit, le soleil jouait un rôle capital, dans son plan qui mènera à la perte du chef des vampires. Attirer son attention. L'attirer au soleil. Attirer sa mort. Attirer ses brûlures. Le soleil tuait les buveurs de sang, c'était bien connu.

Elle entra, avec prudence, dans la cabane inhabitée depuis peu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y vit Harry qui venait de transplaner ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Ils vont te tuer! Ils vont...  
-On échange de baguette? Je sais pas pourquoi, la tienne m'a améné ici... dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Hermione tendit sa baguette vers Harry, qui en fit de même, et éclata en sanglots:

- Non, harry, non! J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, tu ne vas pas mourir! Transplane au terrier, et restes-y! Va-t-en, Harry!  
-Non, Hermione... Cette histoire, c'est du suicide, mais Ron est aussi mon meilleur ami, même si je sais qu'il représente bien plus à tes yeux.  
-...(reniflement)  
-Tu as un plan? Je ne t'ai jamais vu foncer tête baissée sans avoir une idée.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire dans ses larmes, et lui expliqua ce qu'elle désirait faire.

-Ton plan comporte une faille.  
-Laquelle?  
-Je ne suis pas dedans. Et je refuse de te laisser y aller seule.  
-... Bon, Harry, le soleil se lève, c'est le moment, tu restes ici, c'est tout ce que je te demande, soupira-t-elle.  
-Alors je désobéirai à ta seule requète.  
-Harry... S'il-te-plait. Je sais que c'est dure, mais ne prend pas de risques inutiles...  
-Rien n'est inutile, crois-moi. Cette situation est la pire de toutes celles qu'on a vécues. Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie seule.  
-... Merci. Merci d'être là, tout simplement, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Sur ces mots, elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle pleura encore un peu, puis ils sortirent de la cabane aux premières lueurs du soleil qui, avec de la chance, resterait assister à la  
mort de plusieurs vampires.


	6. Un combat perdu d'avance

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon petit retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster...

Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plait jusque là :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry ne revenait pas du courage dont faisait preuve Hermione. Après tout, c'était un peu son combat, et si elle en sortait vainqueur, la victoire de plusieurs milliers de sorciers en Angleterre.

Les vampires étaient dangeureux. Tout le monde le savait, ça. Seulement, Hermione, à cet instant précis, s'en fichait éperdumment. Ron était làbas, ses parents étaient mort, Harry à ses côtés. Trois situations pour le moins délicates. La première, car elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le sauver. La seconde, car elle était obligée de vivre avec son horrible tante. Et la dernière car c'était pour le moins risqué pour Harry que les vampires n'hésiteraient pas à tuer dès qu'ils le verront.

C'était vrai que la brunette avait un avantage: Elle le savait, que les buveurs de sang de la tueraient pas d'un coup, comme ça. Cependant, c'en était moins sûr pour Harry.  
Elle s'en voulait donc beaucoup d'avoir accepté au final qu'il l'accompagne au château.

Ils marchaient tous les deux sous les premières lueurs de l'aube, dans le parc, en direction de leur "salut".  
Les deux amis arrivèrent devant les lourdes portes de poudlard, et Hermione se tourna encore une fois vers Harry:

-Harry! S'il-te-plait! je ne veux pour rien au monde que tu meures! Va-t'en, tant que tu n'es pas pris au piège!  
-Non, Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il vous arrivait quelque chose, à toi et à Ron.  
-Et moi, alors?! Tu le sais, qu'ils vont te tuer! Et tu ne te doutes pas que Ron et moi, on culpabilisera?! Tu sais que ça sera de ma faute, si il t'arrivait quelque chose!  
-Déjà, il ne m'arrivera rien, ensuite ça ne serait pas de ta faute, mais entièrement de la mienne qui ai accepté de venir, et enfin, il vaut mieux se taire car on approche.  
-Je... Je te préviens, Potter! Si tu meurs à cause de moi, je te tue!

Harry lui lança un petit sourire et pénetra dans les sombres couloirs du château, uniquement éclairés par des chadelles flottantes, les rideauxétant tirés.

A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Ils pénetrèrent dans une pièce où se tenait une sorte d'assemblée, au milieu du groupe se tenait Ron, un air maussade sur le visage, assis par terre, attendant surement les prochains ordres de ses "maitres".  
Hermione ne put réprimer un cri:

-RON!

Elle se plaqua directement la main sur la bouche. Ron avait relevé la tête, et regardait ses deux amis avec horreur, comme si ils avaient fait la plus grosse erreur de leur vie.  
La baguette en avant, Hermione lança plusieurs sorts de pétrifications à bon nombres de vampires, imitée par Harry. Ron s'était levé et se battait à mains nues avec les quelques ennemis qui approchaient par derrière de ses amis.  
Un sort par là, un coup de point ici, et une morsure de l'autre côté.

-HARRY, NON! S'il-te-plait, Harry! reste avec nous! Tu... Tu m'as promis que tout irait bien! Je... Harry...  
-Je.. Désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi! RON?! Ron! Prend la baguette d'Harry et emmène-le au Terrier! VITE! Il pert beaucoup de sang! Dépêche-toi un peu, non de non!  
-Je... Et toi? Hors de question que je te laisse là! Va-y, toi! Je reste!  
-NON! Ron, c'est mon problème! Vas-y, il va mourir!  
-Je... je reviens tout de suite. Attend-moi là.

Sur ces mots, il prit la baguette d'Harry et transplana avec son ami. Il revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, toujours avec la baguette du brun dans la main. Il put voir une Hermione acharnée se défendre contre une demi-douzaine de vampires, les autres étants soit stupéfixés, soit sonnés.  
La brunette envoya un énième ennemi au tapis, imitée bientôt par Ron qui la sauva de peu d'un vampire trop... gourmand.  
Rayler, le chef de la troupe, regardait la scène avec amusement. Il se dit avec une lueur de "quel dommage, un si beau gâchis" dans les yeux qu'il devra tuer les deux jeunes gens.

Hermione et Ron avaient réussis à assomer une bonne partie des vampires. Le combat acharné avait donné lieu à plusieurs sorts d'explosions de la part du rouquin qui ne maitrisait pas très bien la baguette de son ami.  
Plusieurs décombres envahissaient la salle, des nuages de poussières se soulevant à chaque colonne fracassée, chaque mur troué, chaque recoin explosé.  
Ron et Hermione toussèrent de concert quand il virent que c'était fini.  
Ils n'avaient pas vu Rayler.  
Tous les vampires étaient sonnés, assomés. il fallait bien plus. Hermione ouvrit les teintures à coup de baguette, et la cendre vint s'ajouter à la poussière, dans d'horribles odeurs de brûlé.  
Hermione dû réprmier une envie de vomir. Elle venait d'ôter la vie à une bonne vingtaine de personnes, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soient pas inncocentes et qu'elles le méritaient.  
Ron la prit dans ses bras, et Rayler s'approcha d'eux, il le pouvait, ils étaient dans un coin sombre.  
Ron le vit, prit la main d'Hermione et l'obligea à le suivre sous les lueurs du soleil matinal.  
Malgré ça, la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Le rouquin l'attendait désespéremment au soleil, devant une des fenêtres. Il cria, mais rien n'y fit, la jeune fille n'avait même pas tressaillit à la vue du vampire.

-Mione! Viens! Viens! Il va te tuer! mione, s'il-te-plait!  
-Tient... Qui voilà qui vient de tuer une petite partie de mes acolytes...?

-Je crois que ton courage te perdra, petite. mais depuis que j'ai tué tes moldus de parents, je me suis promis de te réserver le même sort, alors autant ne pas faire de manières et passer à l'acte.  
-Stop. Tu ne me tueras pas. Je sais que tu préfèrerait me voir ralliée à votre... "noble cause".  
-Co... Comment sais-tu ça?  
-Tu sais, même les personnes inconscientes ont des oreilles. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, jusqu'à hier soir. J'ai rêvé de ce que vous aviez dit, après avoir tué mes parents, toi et ta petite troupe.  
-Je... Très bien, écoute, si tu veux connaître ton sort maintenant, je peux te débarrasser de toute attente.  
-NON! Hermione! Ce... Je..."

Ron je réfléchit pas, courut jusqu'à la gryffondor, la prit par le bras et transplana.


	7. Perdre un être cher

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Malgré le contexte, il est loin d'être triste, quand je l'ai écrit je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec les drames, alors que maintenant, sans vouloir me vanter, of course, j'arrive preeeeesque à faire pleurer ;)

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils transplanèrent au Terrier en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu à Hermione pour essayer de se débattre. Ron la tenait fermement et essayait tant bien que mal de la trainer chez lui.

-LÂCHE-MOI! Tu me fais mal, Ron! Lâche-moi!

-Hermione...

Il se tourna vers la brune et lui lança un air désolé.

-'Coute... Je suis désolé, pour... tes parents. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-C'est pas ton problême! Maintenant, lâche-moi, je dois y retourner! Je veux qu'il meurt, tu comprends?!

-Oui... Mais Mione! Ecoute-moi! Regarde-moi, s'il te plait! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus?! Ca fait combien de temps?!

-Plus... plus de six mois, maintenant.

-SIX MOIS?! Mais... Hermione! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous le dire!

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Larmes qui furent bientôt confondues avec la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Elle était déjà pratiquement trempée quand elle répondit, une voix pleine de tristesse et de remords:

-J'ai essayé, de vous le dire... mais c'était trop dûr. Et puis... Je ne voulais pas que votre comportement à mon égard change tout d'un coup...

-Enfin, Mione... Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'était ton choix... Et puis ça ne serait vraiment pas le moment que tes amis te tournent le dos, non? Tu sais très bien qu'on t'aurait soutenue dans cette épreuve!

-TU N'EN SAIS RIEN! Tu ne sais pas, ce que ça fait, de perdre toute sa famille! Je suis toute seule, maintenant! Je vis chez une horrible tante, je ne dors plus, je... je ne vis plus, Ron! Et toi... Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Moi peut-être, mais tu sais bien que j'aurais tout fait pour! Et Harry... Lui, il aurait compris ta douleur! Il est dans la même situation que toi!

-Non, Ron... Lui, il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne souffre pas, mais lui, il n'a pas les remords de ne pas les avoirs protégés, ni d'avoir assez vécu auprès d'eux. Tu comprends, quand tu as tes parents, tu t'imagines qu'entre toi et la mort, il y a un bouclier, et quand c'est leur tour de partir, il ne te reste plus rien. C'est pour cela que toi, tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi nombreuse, malgré les absences de Charlie et le fait que vous ne parliez plus à Percy...

-Mione... S'il te plait, regarde-moi... Hermione... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

-Je te l'avais dis. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

-Mais Hermione, tu n'es pas toute seule! Tu nous as nous, Harry et moi, ainsi que toute ma famille! Quand tu travailleras au ministère, à un poste purement mérité et à ta hauteur, tu pourras même considérer Percy comme ton frère, car c'est ce qu'on est tous...

-Je sais... C'est très gentil, Ron, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Sèche ces larmes. Tu sais, j'aime pas te voir pleurer.

-Franchement, Ron. Tu aurais réagis comment si un horrible vampire était venu tuer ta famille, hein?! Tu crois que tu serais venu, aurais continué à sourire et à rire comme avant?!

-Tu sais, Mione, tu as raison. Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir, Harry et moi. On t'aurait consolée, tu n'aurais pas traversé tout ça toute seule...

-Je sais.

Ron passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, essuya une énième larme, et la pris dans ses bras. La pluie battait leurs visages et ils décidèrent de rentrer voir l'état d'Harry.

Quand ils passèrent la porte du Terrier, les deux jeunes gens surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ginny et Molly étaient acroupies près d'Harry, toutes les deux en larmes, Arthur tapotait maladroitement le dos de Fred qui avait la mine déconfite, et George avait le teint livide.

Hermione se précipita vers le canapé où était installé son meilleur ami.

-Ginny! Que... Est-ce que...

-N-non... Il... Il...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, versant elle aussi une grosse vague de sanglots. Ron se tourna vers Arthur, au bord de s'évanouir:

-Que... Qu'est-ce que...

-Il... Il avait perdu trop de sang, et... Comme il ne s'est pas transformé en vampire, il... Il en est mort.

Ron accouru vers Hermione, la pris une nouvelle fois au creux de son cou, et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles aient un effet sur lui-même. Il pleurait. Son meilleur ami était mort. Mort, et c'était peut-être bien de sa faut, après tout. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face. Ron se haïssait.

Il regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la brunette. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle soit en larmes et trempée, semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle pris sa baguette, marcha à grands pas vers la porte et une fois dehors, se prépara mentalement à transplaner vers Poudlard.


	8. Victoire des ennemis ?

Hey hey hey! Me revoilà avec la suite!

Je voulais vous dire, petits lecteurs, que j'ai observé les vues de cette fic, et il y en a un nombre assez imposant, en comparaison avec celui de mes reviews. Donc si vous passez par là, laissez-moi un p'tit mot, une critique, n'importe, ça encourage vraiment :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La pluie continuait de tomber inlassablement sur l'Angleterre. Hermione ne  
pourra pas vaincre Rayler grâce aux rayons du soleil. Heureusement, elle avait  
sa baguette et une bonne dose de courage doublée d'inconscience. Inconscience  
car cette folie passagère qui l'avait fait transplaner à Poudlard était due à  
la mort de son meilleur ami, et qu'elle regrettait amèrement son geste,  
maintenant.

Elle observa les alentours. La salle dans laquelle elle avait atterrit était  
déserte, bien que toujours aussi poussiéreuse et pleine de décombre suite à la  
"bataille" qui avait eu lieu plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

Ron arriva pendant sa contemplation d'une colonne écroulée au sol. Elle se  
retourna précipitamment, prête à faire face à un danger probable. La brunette  
soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son autre meilleur ami, qu'elle ne  
considérait plus comme tel.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes tandis qu'il en faisait de même.

-Ron tu... Je...

-Shhht... Laisse. Tu vas rentrer avec moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de t'occuper  
du vampire.

-Rayler, il... il s'appelle Rayler, et je ne... Je ne le laisserai pas s'en  
tirer alors qu'il... qu'il vient de tuer... Harry.

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes et Ron la prit dans ses bras, apaisant ainsi  
ses sanglots. Lui aussi, laissait couler sa peine, mais était fort pour eux.  
Pour elle.

Ils ne virent pas une ombre approcher.

-Que de beaux discours...

-N'est-ce pas?! Cracha Hermione en direction de l'ennemi.

-Toi, le rouquin, je t'avais pas autorisé à t'échapper, tout à l'heure... Je  
vais être dans l'obligation de tuer ta copine... On encore... Je ne sais pas ce  
que ça ferait, une sorcière-vampire... Et toi?

-Ne la touchez pas!

-Ron, laisse.

-Non, Mione, il va...

-Je sais.

-Tu as entendu? Alors lâche-là, pauvre imbécile.

Hermione se dégagea à contrecœur de la main de Ron qui la maintenait fermement,  
jusque là. Elle s'approcha du Vampire, une hargne non dissimulée dans le  
regard.

-Et Maintenant? Tu comptes me mordre, peut-être?!

-Parfaitement.

-HERMIONE!

-STUPEFIX!

La brune regarda avec satisfaction le corps recroquevillé à ses pieds. Rayler  
n'avait pas fait attention à la baguette cachée dans la manche d'Hermione, et  
en avait payé le prix. Ron s'approcha de son amie, et la regarda, bouche-bée.

-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça?

-Non. Mais la tristesse du moment, tu aurais pu ne pas te défendre, et...

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me livrer sans rien dire.

-Et maintenant? Il va reprendre ses capacités motrices, et je ne crois pas que  
sa bonne grâce va nous épargner.

-Il faut... le tuer. Comme tous les autres. Mais il n'y a plus de soleil, et...  
Je ne... Je ne me sens pas capable de jeter un sort impardonnable.

-Je comprends. On peut peut-être effacer ses souvenirs?

-Bonne idée, je m'en charge.

Hermione se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Plus de corps étendu sur la pierre  
froide du sol, rien que la poussière, les dalles, et un horrible courant d'air  
froid qui ne cessait pas.

-Où est-ce qu'il est?!

-Je n'en sais rien! Ce n'est pas possible, il devrait être immobile! Et même  
être inconscient!

-Je sais, oui! Ron, Merlin, il a disparu!

-Oui, je vois ça, mais... Comment cela se fait-il que... HERMIONE ATTENTION,  
DERRIERE TOI!

Un cri déchirant traversa la pièce. La brunette tomba au sol, un flot de sang  
s'écoulant de son cou.

* * *

Au contact de la dalle dure et froide, la brunette frissona. Toutes forces l'avaient quittée, et elle ne voyait pas Ron accourir vers elle.

Le rouquin s'agenouilla près du corps inerte de son amie, secoua fortement son épaule, et leva son regard, une lueur de férocité gravée dedans, vers Rayler.  
Il éleva sa baguette et poussa un puissant cri avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Corps à corps fulgurant, sorts qui fusent de l'arme du rouquin, et crocs brandits d'un vampire enragé. Voilà comment décrire la scène. Le temps suspendit son cours.  
Ron se battait avec hargne mais n'arrivait pas à viser son ennemi. Soudain, provoquée par les fracas précédents ainsi que les explosions présentes, une colonne chuta.  
Rayler ne la vit pas lui tomber dessus, et ce fut la fin de sa vie de vampire. Ron ne s'attarda pas sur le giclement fatal du sang du vampire sur le sol, et s'empressa de soulever Hermione du sol. Le temps reprit un rythme saccadé.

Il transplana devant la réserve des potions de Slughorn, la brunette toujours inconsciente au creux de ses bras. La porte était fermée, et à ce moment-là, il se surpris à sourire et à penser avec nostalgie à sa première année, pendant laquelle le sortilège "Alohomora" leur avait tant été utile, surtout prononcé par celle qu'il méprisait à cette époque-là.  
Le déclic de la serrure le sortit de ses rêveries, et il pénetra dans la minuscule pièce. Le sang s'écoulait toujours aussi abondamment du cou de la jeune fille, et il s'empressa de la poser au sol, cherchant désespérément une potion qui arrêterait les effets du poison des vampires. Non, Hermione n'allait pas mourire. Si il n'agissait pas rapidement, elle allait devenir l'une des leurs. Rayler nétait plus mais la guerre sorciers-vampires faisait toujours rage, et il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit dans le camp adverse.  
Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, et pourtant le temps passait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Hermione allait se relever d'une minute à l'autre, changée à jamais, et il ne trouvait pas de contre-poison, ou il ne savait quoi qui pourrait faire effet sur elle.

Mu par une subite impulsion, il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit le pendentif qu'il aurait dû lui offrire il y avait deux jours de cela.  
Le minuscule livre ouvert en argent parraissait tellement insignifiant, maintenant. Alors qu'il prenait toute sa valeur avant qu'il ne le pose sur la pile de cadeaux d'Hermione...

*****************************************************************

Molly poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit son fils, couvert de sang qui n'était pas forcément le sien, transplaner dans la cuisine du Terrier.  
L'air triste sur son visage ainsi que sa tenue débraillée en disait long sur le moment qu'il venait de passer.  
Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans leur salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se changer et se laver. Le lendemain, Molly réussit à lui arracher des explications.

-Je... J'ai pas réussit à ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Où est passée Hermione? Tu es rentré hier et tu ne nous a rien dit à proppos de...

-J'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis le même jour. Ironique, non?

-Oh Merlin, tu veux dire qu'elle est...?

-Non. Non, Hermione n'est pas morte. Je n'ai juste pas réussit à lui administrer le contre-poison avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire.

-...

-Maman... Comment va Ginny?

-Et bien... Depuis la perte d'Harry, hier, elle... Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de sortir. Elle ne mange plus, elle ne dort sûrement pas, et elle pleure beaucoup...

-Oh... Tu sais, Ginny l'a toujours aimé.

-Je sais. Et c'était comme un huitième enfant, pour moi...

-Oui. Mais maintenant, je me dis qu'elle aurait dû le lui dire. Tout comme moi j'aurais dû dire à Herm... Hermione que... que je... je...

-Shhht...

Molly prit son fils dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils venaient de vivre une véritable tragédie. Plusieurs questions la tourmentaient, comme "est-ce que Hermione a rejoint l'autre camp?" ou encore"y a t-il un moyen de la faire revenir?" Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer Ron le plus possible, lui chuchotant gentiment de pleurer de tout son saoûl, que cela faisait du bien et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.


	9. L'été de tous les espoirs

Saluut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Bon, comme on me l'a rfait remarquer dans une de mes rarissimes reviews (je remercie d'ailleurs les revieweurs), cette histoire est LOIN d'être parfaite, aussi bien dans le style d'écriture que dans les fautes, mais c'est une de mes toutes premières que je n'ai pas pensé à corriger avant de poster, alors qu'il y a plus de fautes que... Que... Je trouve pas. Bref, mes prochains récits, car je continuerai à poster celui-ci tel quel, seront beaucoup mieux, moins bourrés de fautes, les chapitres seront plus longs, l'histoire plus intéressante...

ETC!

J'espère quand même, malgré tout ça, que ça vous plait ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je joue encore les mendiantes en demandant ce que vous pensez de cette fic :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Le lendemain, trente décembre. Rien n'était prévu pour le nouvel an, l'humeur morose et triste envahissant la maison rapidement.  
Ginny pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, l'enterrement d'Harry était pour le lendemain. Et Hermione était toujours absente, disparue, et sûrement du côté des vampires maintenant.

Ron prit sa baguette dans sa chambre et transplana en direction de Poudlard.

Le lieu était maintenant désert, et il commença à shouter dans quelques pierres qui étaient tombée ça et là sur le sol. Les colonnes étaient toujours fracassées par terre, le sang d'Harry, ainsi que celui de Rayler maculaient encore les dalles poussiéreuses.

Ron fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le pendentif qu'il devait offrir à Hermione.  
D'un geste sec, il le balança entre les décombres, puis repartit chez lui dans un "ploc" sonore.

* * *

SIX MOIS PLUS TARD.

* * *

La chaleur de début juillet était arrassante. On sentait comme une odeur de brûlé sur toute la région, l'herbe était jaunie par le soleil et le manque d'eau, et il n'avait pas plu depuis des semaines.  
C'était un véritable été caniculaire.

Dans le jardin du Terrier, un groupe de roux observaient les effets d'une expérience destinée à trouver un antidote pour aider Hermione à redevenir ce qu'elle était vraiment: une sorcière. Pas un vampire.  
Le test s'avéra être concluant.

-Ca marche! S'écria Arthur Weasley, qui dirigeait les opérations.

-C'est super! Maintenant il faut retrouver Hermione qui est on ne sait où dans le monde, l'arracher à un groupe de vampires sanguinaires, lui administrer ce sérum qui n'existe que sous seringue, et tout ira pour le mieux! Répliqua Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du sarcasme et des railleries depuis la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Oh Ron! Soit optimiste, un peu! Regarde, même Ginny trouve que ça pourrait marcher!

-Parlons-en, de Ginny! Depuis la mort d'Harry, vous ne remarquez rien?! Elle va mal, mais elle le cache, mais elle pleure encore tous les soirs en secret, je l'entend!

-Tais-toi, Ron! Tu n'as pas le droit de déverser ta colère sur ta soeur, répliqua Molly qui venait d'arriver. Alors cet antidote, ça marche?

-Oui, mais maintenant... Sois ça pase, sois ça casse.

-Comment ça?

-C'est une potion à risque. Si on lui injecte, il y a des chances qu'elle ne survive pas. Mais c'est notre seule chance, on a tout essayé...

-Mais c'est quoi, cette potion?

-Un mélange anti-vampire, comme un peu d'ail, et quelques bases d'antidote-à-tout sorcier... J'ai fais le test sur trois rats que j'ai attrapé après qu'ils aient été mordus pas un vampire idiot, mais seulement deux ont survécu et sont redevenus normals...

-Oh... Tu es sûr que...?

-Oui, il n'y a rien d'autre.

-De mieux en mieux, railla Ron, en plus de devoir la retrouver au prix de pertes humaines, on est même pas sûrs qu'elle s'en sorte indemne!

-Ecoute, Ron, c'est notre seule chance...

-Je sais.

Ils avaient tous passé les derniers mois sur ce projet, décidant qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Harry ne sera pas mort en vain, et Hermione reviendra, Arthur Weasley en était certain.

* * *

A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, le nouveau-né ne s'attend pas à la grandeur du monde, à tout ce qui l'attend. A l'aube de sa vie, Hermione Granger ne savait pas quel drame allait s'abattre sur sa famille.  
Aujourd'hui, si sa vie était considérée comme une horloge, l'aiguille de ses heures à vivre se serait arrêtée sur onze heures. Plus adolescente mais pas tout-à-fait adulte, le compteur s'est bloqué pour elle à dix-sept ans.  
A tout jamais.

La nuit était claire et les étoiles brillaient. Heureusement pour les vampires, la seule étoile capable de les tuer est le soleil. Hermione rejoignit Abby sur les berges de la rivière près de laquelle leur camp s'était installé.  
La jeune femme australienne s'était fait mordre il y a près d'une vingtaine d'année.  
Et dire qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle semblait n'avoir que vingt-deux ans...  
Elle et Hermione s'étaient liées d'amitié lorsque la brunette les avait rejoint après la mort de Rayler. Ce dernier et ses sbires ne pouvant plus s'occuper de cette "nouvelle recrue", elle avait décidé d'agréer directement au groupe principale de vampires de la région. Elle n'était plus la même. Physiquement, elle paraissait juste plus assurée et plus sombre, mais intérieurement, sa gentillesse naturelle et sa générosité avaient laissé place à une cruauté sans nom.  
C'était peut-être pour cela, qu'elle plaisait autant à son chef et désormais petit-ami Adam. Elle était sans scrupule, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble...

-Hermione...

-Oui, Abby?

-Je... Parfois, je regrette, ma vie d'avant. J'était heureuse, je menais une vie tranquille, je tenais une boutique de prêt-à-porter, et...

-Tu n'aprécies pas d'être ici?

-Si, enfin... Tu sais, cela fait maintenant vingt ans que je ne vieilli plus, et avant d'être transformée, j'avais un fiancé, et ma vie me convenait très bien. Je sais que toi, tu aimes cette nouvelle... toi, mais moi, je m'en lasse. J'aimerai pouvoir vieillir, être aux côtés d'un homme gentil et avoir une jolie maison, la belle vie, quoi.

-Tu serais capable de quoi, pour retrouver tes amis et ta famille comme si rien n'avait changé?

-Tout.

-Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit. Tu sais aussi que tu as de la chance, car si tu n'étais pas mon amie, j'aurais été sans pitié avec toi. Tu sais, on est chanceuses, d'être ici. Notre groupe est puissant, on dirige le monde obscure et je suis sûre qu'on va bientôt attaquer pour aussi régner entièrement sur toute l'Angleterre.

-Je sais. Excuse-moi, c'est débile. Tu as raison, je ferais mieux de m'estimer heureuse! C'est vrai, regarde, je suis censée avoir quarante-deux ans, et j'en parais encore vingt! Qui ne rêverait pas de vivre comme ça?

-Oui. Bon, le soleil va bientôt se lever, il faudrait rentrer.

-On y va.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'immense bâtisse en pierre qui leur servaient de toît. Ici, dans ce manoir abandonné et pleine campagne Anglaise, personne ne les trouverait. C'était une place de choix pour établir un quartier général, avaient décrété la bonne centaine de vampires qui logeaient là.  
Hermione et Adam régnaient sur les villages alentours dans lesquels ils avaient déjà instauré la terreur.  
La brunette rejoignit les autres dans la salle du conseil, au centre du bâtiment. Une femme avaient été accusée de traîtrise envers eux et devait être jugée. Bien sûr, c'était Hermione qui décidait de la sentence. Malheureusement pour les coupables, car elle ne laissait guère le choix de la punition. Les teintures accrochées aux fenêtres étaient fermées mais on distinguait les premiers rayons du soleil de l'aube qui apparaissaient derrière.

-Bien, nous somme réunis ce matin pour effectuer le jugement de Catherine. On ne va pas y passer des heures, alors Catherine, tu as quelque chose à dire pour cette cause perdue qu'est ta défense...? Amorça Adam.

-Je... je n'ai rien fait! Je vous le jure! Je n'ai pas parlé aux villageois! Ni à personne, d'ailleurs! Je suis restée ici, je... Enfin, sauf quand on attaquait, mais je n'ai pas... Pitié! Ne me jugez pas pour ce crime que je n'ai pas commis! Je vous en supplie!

-Oui, oui... Ils disent tous ça, railla Hermione qui trônait près de son petit-ami.

-Je vous jure! Ce... Ce n'est pas moi, je... Je ne leur ai rien dit! Ni où nous trouver, ni...

-Cela suffit, la coupa le chef, tu sais quoi faire, ma douce, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Evidemment. Tuez-la.

-Mais je...

-Le soleil vient de se lever, c'est parfait.

-NON! Pitié! Je ne veux pas mourir! S'il-vous-plait, je n'ai rien fait!

-Tuez-la, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses sbires.

On entendit des cris déchirants lorsque la jeune Catherine se retrouva sous les rayons mortels du soleil de juillet.


	10. Poursuite au travers du pays

Me r'voilà avec un tit chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait :) N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le sérum était prêt. Une seule dose avait pu être fabriquée, mais les Weasley travaillaient déjà sur un projet à plus grande échelle.  
En attendant... Le liquide bleuâtre dans la seringue restait le seul moyen de ramener Hermione, même si il s'agissait d'un antidote à risques.  
Il pourrait tout simplement ne pas fonctionner, ne rien lui faire, ou carrément la tuer. Personne ne pouvait appréhender la réaction du corps de la jeune fille.

Ron avait peur. Peur des risques que cette potion pourrait engendrer. Peur de ne pas la retrouver. Peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus. Peur d'un cauchemar qui pourrait devenir réalité.  
Pour l'instant, personne ne savait où et quand agir. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le quartier générale des vampires, ni le moment pendant lequel attaquer. Seuls quelques courageux sorciers servaient d'espions. Toujours aucun résultat de leurs missions.  
On était déjà début juillet et aucun plan n'avait été élaboré pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucune connaissance sur le lieu d'action des vampires n'était en leur possession.

Ron se tourna et se retourna dans son lit une énième fois. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione, il ne dormait quasiment plus et passait ses nuits à ruminer.  
Ou à voler sur son balai au dessus du Terrier.  
Cette nuit-là, c'est ce qu'il décida de faire. Il saisit son vieux Brossdur et passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Voler lui faisait du bien, lui procurait une sensation de liberté. Cela lui rappelait aussi Harry. Il lui manquait atrocement. Ginny ne volait plus, depuis sa mort. Elle avait abandonné le quiddich au moment où son capitaine avait cessé de vivre...

Le lendemain, effervescence au Terrier. Arthur était surexcité à tel point que lorsque Ron apparut dans le salon, il le serra dans ses bras si fort que son fils en eut le souffle coupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda celui-ci après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Il se passe que ton père à trouvé le lieu d'action du groupe de vampires avec lequel Hermione vit! Déclara fièrement Molly.

-Mais comment...?

-Lupin était à Ste-Mangouste, blessé, cette nuit! J'y étais aussi car Thonks m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible. Là, il m'a tout raconté: ils vivent dans un manoir abandonné, au nord de l'Angleterre, ils attaquent les petits villages alentours pour vivre, et Hermione est avec eux! Il l'a vue, Ron! Il l'a vue! Enchaîna le père.

-C'est.. C'est vrai?! Mais... C'est génial! Et Rémus? Comment va-t-il? Et comment l'a-t-il retrouvée? Et...?

-Je crois qu'il te l'expliquera mieux lui-même.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Ron transplana à l'hôpital et se retrouva dans le hall. Une infirmière lui donna le numéro de la chambre et le rouquin s'aventura dans les couloirs blancs du bâtiment. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'espoir. Même quand son père avait trouvé l'antidote, il ne se sentait pas aussi heureux. Cependant, le doute et l'inquiétude le submergeaient encore et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourmenter sur la future tournure des événements.  
Arrivé devant la chambre du loup-garou, il toqua et fut invité à entrer par la voix fatiguée de Thonks.

-Rémus! Que s'est-il passé?

-Assieds-toi, Ron.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu sonné. Je me suis prit un stupéfix, heureusement que Dora était avec moi... Il lança un regard amoureux en direction de sa femme.

-Et... Comment as-tu...?

-Personne n'avait encore pensé à chercher là-bas. Lorsque nous y sommes allés, je ne m'attendais pas à une trouvaille aussi importante. Ils vivent tous dans un immense manoir, à la campagne. Ce lieu est désert, personne ne pouvait les trouver, et puis... Les villageois ne s'y aventuraient jamais car la rumeur de vampires dans les parages s'amplifiait de jours en jours. Il paraît que c'est une femme, un vampire, dénommée Catherine, qui l'aurait lancée... En tous cas, si ses supérieurs l'ont apprit, ils n'ont pas dû lui laisser la vie sauve... Ils sont tellement cruels. J'avais... J'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qui était dans ta chambre, j'espère d'ailleurs que tu ne m'en veux pas (Ron fit "non" de la tête, ce qui soulagea Lupin), et Dora et moi les avons espionnés.

-Et Hermione? Comment va-t-elle?

-Oh... Plutôt bien, elle... s'est fait une place de choix.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je crois que c'est... hahem... la favorite du chef. Enfin, bref! Nous l'avons retrouvée, c'est l'important, non?

-Oui, je... Elle sort avec son supérieur?

-Oui. Mais, je crois qu'elle n'est plus la même... C'est pour cela que grâce à l'antidote de ton père, elle redeviendra normale et...

-Elle... Elle est devenue comme eux? Je veux dire... Cruelle? Sanguinaire?

-Oui. Je suis désolé.

-Ce... C'est pas grave, on va la faire revenir! Elle va retrouver ses esprits, redevenir la fille douce et défenseuse des causes humanitaires, comme les elfes! J'en suis sûr...

-Oui, Ron, intervint Thonks. Maintenant, Rémus doit se reposer un peu, tu veux bien...?

-Oh, euh, oui, oui bien sûr! A bientôt.

-Au Revoir. Et Bonne chance, je ne sais pas si je pourrai être là lors de votre intervention.

-Rétablis-toi bien.

-Merci.

Ron quitta la chambre, dépité. Hermione avait alors vraiment changé... Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus? Qu'elle essayera de le tuer?  
Ron n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, seulement une grande crainte qui lui rongeait l'estomac...


	11. La fuite des vampires

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Bon, je sais que cette fic n'est pas terrible, mais seulement 4 reviews en dix chapitres? Abusé, quand même! Bon, allez, je plaisante, c'est juste que sur un autre site, cette fiction a atteint les 121 reviews, donc j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez un petit mot d'encourageent, une fois de temps en temps, ça serait gentil et ça me motiverait pour poster d'autres récits par la suite (des mieux, évidemment) :)

Sinon, le traditionnel "bonne lecture" vous salue!

* * *

-On bouge, on a été découverts, déclara Adam.

-Comment est-ce possible?! Personne ne pouvait nous trouver!

-Ty s'est fait voir.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de son compte? Grogna Hermione.

-Non. Il parait que les sorciers étaient déjà là et qu'ils nous espionnaient. C'est pour ça qu'on doit partir. Daryl, Abby, rassemblez un maximum de personnes, on se casse.

La jeune australienne et le quinquagénaire américain partirent dans deux directions opposées.  
Adam souffla en observant l'organisation dont faisaient preuve les deux vampires. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione et l'embrassa furtivement avant d'aller chercher ses affaires. La brunette en fit de même et partit en direction du parc, retrouver Abby qui devait être, comme à son habitude, assise près de la rivière argentée.

Seulement, personne ne l'y attendait, alors elle s'assit dans l'herbe, et mit ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche. La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais la chaleur de l'été était toujours présente et la brunette s'assoupi un instant.  
Depuis sa transformation, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Elle ne pensait plus à ses amis. Ni à sa vie d'avant.

Ron se posa au bord de l'étang, les yeux vers les étoiles. Il pensait à Hermione, comme toujours. Seulement, elle, elle ne pensait plus à lui.  
Il tourna et retourna sa baguette dans sa main, pensant au plan que lui et les autres avaient établis. Finalement, Lupin serait des leurs. Ils allaient partir le lendemain matin vers le nord de l'Angleterre, là où se trouvait le manoir des vampires.  
Plusieurs sentiments confus se mêlaient en lui. La crainte, la peur de ne pas la retrouver, de la voir totalement changée, que le sérum la tue. La joie, l'amour, l'impatience de la revoir, la retrouver bientôt. L'inquiétude, l'angoisse de lui administrer le sérum, d'avoir à décider de la vie ou de la mort d'Hermione. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de la jeune fille concernant l'antidote, mais le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait la tuer d'un simple geste et consciemment lui donnait la nausée.

Adam, Hermione, Abby et Ty menaient le groupe. Tous munis de leurs affaires les plus précieuses, de butins volés aux villageois, ils quittèrent le manoir. L'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer, mais il fallait partir au plus vite.  
Tant pis pour les habitations qu'ils rencontreront sur leur chemin, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ne se déplacer en plein jour.

Deux heures plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition. Cela tombait bien, un village était en vue. Ils s'accaparèrent les habitations par la force et y installèrent leurs affaires pour la journée.  
Ils avaient bien avancé, en si peu de temps. Etant déjà dans le Nord, atteindre l'Ecosse n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, se trouvant presque à la frontière.

Un large rayon de soleil chatouillait la joue de Ron. Le rouquin se trouvait toujours au bord de l'étang, s'y étant endormi. Il devait être à peine cinq-six heures du matin, mais la réalité des retrouvailles avec sa Mione effaça vite toutes traces de sommeil manquant. Seules ses angoisses étaient toujours présentes.

* * *

-VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES VALETS DE L'OPRESSEUR! BOUGEZ-VOUS! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE...

-Abby... Calme-toi! ABBY! Si Adam te voyait, il te ferait tuer!

-Et bah vas-y, appelle-le! Tu n'attends que ça! Que ton chéri vienne tout remettre en place! Mais j'en ai assez, de vivre sous les ordres d'un tyran! J'en ai marre de commettre autant de crimes! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre comme toute personne normale?!

-TU SAIS BIEN QUE C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! C'est notre place, ici! Et si tu n'en es pas convaincue, il est temps que tu trouves la tienne.

-Herm... Hermione! Ne me dis pas que ta vie... ta VRAIE vie ne te manque pas...

-Parfaitement.

-Mais... Tu verras! dans quelques années, tu te rendras compte que tu aurais dû me suivre! Tu regretteras car tu n'auras plus personne! Tes amis deviendront vieux et t'auront oubliée! Il faut que tu m'écoutes!

-Je suis très bien là où je suis. Si toi, tu as des remords, tu ferais mieux de partir. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir.

-Je ne veux pas de ton indulgence.

-...Adam arrive! Je t'en supplie reviens à la raison, Abby! Sois tu t'en vas, sois tu restes, mais ne le provoque pas je t'en conj...

-TYRAN! OPRESSEUR! SALE FILS DE CH...

-ABBY, NON!

Adam la toisa avec un regard méprisant. Il fit un signe de la tête à ses sous fifres, et ceux-ci prirent la jeune australienne par le bras. Hermione hurla et supplia le chef vampire, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

La brunette le savait, que cela finirait comme ça. Abby ne supportait plus de tuer, et de saccager.

Il fallait que ça change. Mais en essayant d'appeler à la rébellion, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas épargnée.

On était toujours au petit matin, et ils étaient tous dans la mairie. Ce bâtiment était assez grand pour les loger tous. Adam ordonna à tout le monde de se reposer et surtout de ne pas écouter l'australienne.

***********************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************

A neuf heures, tout était prêt. Ginny alla chercher Ron près de l'étang, et le trouva en train de faire des ricochets.

Elle s'approcha doucement, sans rien dire, saisit un caillou plat, le lança sur la surface de l'eau. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre ricochets. Elle avait battu son frère.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers elle. Il avait les yeux dans le vaque, le regard perdu... La rouquine le prit par le bras et l'emmena au terrier sans un mot.

Lupin, Arthur, Thonks, Fred et Georges, Bill... Tous étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'étaient pas en supériorité numérique, mais le but n'était pas de déclencher une bataille vampires-sorciers. Et puis, comme l'avait prouvé l'altercation qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, il y a plus de six mois de cela, ils étaient plus puissants que les buveurs de sang.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que ces derniers étaient bien informés. Et une sorcière reste une sorcière, même si elle se fait mordre par un vampire. Hermione avait sûrement gardé sa baguette, ainsi que tous ses pouvoirs.

La cible à atteindre était la plus difficile.

Les baguettes et le sérum en main, ils transplanèrent.

La désagréable sensation de tournis envahit Ron, en plus de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et ça, ce n'était pas l'effet du transplanage.

Ils atterrirent sur de l'herbe rase, bien verte, à l'ombre d'un gros chêne. Une petite rivière argentée coulait près d'eux, et un banc en pierre se dressait fièrement au bord de l'eau.

Ron se tenait là où Hermione s'était endormie la veille.

Un frisson le parcourut, il décida de l'ignorer, mais une boule d'inquiétude et d'angoisse se formait dans son estomac à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'imposant manoir. Attaquer de jour leur procurait un avantage. Il suffisait de les attirer dehors. Sans bien sûr appliquer ce stratagème à Hermione...

Ils étaient une petite vingtaine de sorciers contre probablement plusieurs dizaines de vampires. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Pas vraiment. Ron tenait fermement le flacon d'antidote entre ses doigts. Il tremblait et aurait voulu donner ce produit qui pouvait tuer sa Mione à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui? Comment allait-il administrer un sérum accessible seulement en injection à une probable furie dévastatrice? En aurait-il le courage?


	12. Sauveuse inattendue

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et un peu de retard

* * *

Sydney Truscott. Jeune et jolie blonde, généreuse et pleine de bonté. Elle frôlait la trentaine mais arborait le visage de ses vingt ans grâce à la sorcellerie. Quand son village fut dévasté par une bande de vampires, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Sauf les infiltrer.  
Un sortilège de confusion... C'était tellement simplet qu'elle avait crut que cela ne servirait jamais à faire croire à ses agresseurs qu'elle était des leurs.

C'était peu dire. Ils croyaient tellement en elle qu'elle était devenue chef des patrouilles vampires. Un poste de choix, mais qui ne valait pas autant, bien sûr, que celui d'Hermione, en tant que protégée du grand patron. Mais, n'étant pas devenue réellement suceuse de sang, elle s'en contentait, et cela lui permettait de tendre des pièges à la plupart de ses équipes qui partaient en éclaireur. La révolution avait commencé le jour où cette infiltrée éliminait anonymement un par un touts ses collègues. Personne ne remarquait rien. C'était une sorcière expérimentée, surement plus qu'Hermione qui n'avait que quelques années de pratique. Même si la puissance de la brunette avait été décuplée par sa transformation, ses connaissances en magie de dépassaient guère celles de Sydney.

La blondinette n'était pas amie avec Hermione. Mais elles se respectaient, car c'était une règle en or, chez les vampires.  
L'altruisme et le respect, Sydney avait déjà toutes ces qualités.

Et cette jeune femme pleine de ressources, pendant une énième patrouille autour du village qu'ils venaient d'attaquer pour fuire les sorciers, avait rencontré le paradis.  
Enfin, non, elle n'était pas morte, mais ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux verts était tout simplement fabuleux.  
Hermione la rejoignit dans cette prairie qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Cette dernière avait décidé d'accompagner l'équipe de Sydney, ayant trouvé suspectes les disparitions précédentes. Oui, Hermione était toujours Hermione. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait changé qu'elle n'avait plus cette incroyable logique, doublée d'une capacité de déduction hors normes.  
L'immense territoire qui se montrait à elles était splendide. Les fleurs des champs parsemaient une herbe fraiche et bien verte, l'eau d'un ruisseau scintillait un peu plus loin, des pommiers devaient sûrement fournir l'ombre nécessaire pendant la journée. Car, évidemment, les vampires ne pouvant pas sortir en plein jour, Hermione et Sydney, bientôt rejointes par le reste de la patrouille, admiraient ce paysage sous les étoiles qui envahissaient maintenant une nuit noire.  
Un élan de nostalgie s'engouffra dans la jeune brune qui humait l'air frai de la campagne. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu comparer cette prairie à celle qui entourait le manoir dans lequel elle avait creché six mois durant, mais, sans le savoir pourquoi, elle choisit de se remémorer le Terrier. Elle secoua la tête et ordonna aux autres de continuer. Si Lupin et les autres les trouvaient, ils devraient les avoir par surprise pour les battre. Donc patrouiller autour du village toute la nuit s'imposait.

S'éloignant du groupe, Sydney sortit sa baguette de sa besace et se concentra sur sa destination: le manoir.

**********************************************************************************

Affrausement déçu. Et soulagé. Un peu des deux, en fait. Ron ne savait pas quel nom donner aux sentiments qui affluaient en lui à toute vitesse. Le soir était tombé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures, depuis l'aube, en fait, que lui, Lupin, son père, et d'autres étaient partis en direction du manoir où aurait dû être Hermione. C'était sans compter sur l'absence de tous les vampires et le lieu désertique dans lequel ils avaient mis les pieds avec précaution. Baguette en avant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir chercher une quelquonque présence dans toutes les pièces de l'imposante bâtisse.

Ils avaient cherché toute la sainte journée aux alentours du manoir, mais rien. Pas la moindre cache qui servirait d'abris parasol à un vampire. Pas le moindre reste d'un repas servis à ces suceurs de sang. Non, rien, pas même un indice qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur trace.

Assis près d'un feu de camp, Ron jetait mélancoliquement des pierres qui se trouvaient là dans la rivière, en face de lui. La nuit n'était pas fraiche, enfin, pas vraiment, et il décida de s'éloigner de la source de chaleur sur bois pour retrouver son père et les autres qui étaient encore partis chercher le moindre vampire qui déciderait de se montrer par la nuit. Les espoirs étaient faibles, mais ils continuaient de chercher dans la forêt.

Ron entendit un bruit. Il leva la tête vers le buisson face à lui. Le feuillage s'écarta pour laisser passer une jeune femme blonde qui se battait difficilement avec les branches, apparement accrochées à sa veste. Le rouquin s'approcha, baguette en l'air, et l'éclaira grâce à un puissant lumos.  
Sydney se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire fendait son visage.

-Ah! Enfin! J'ai transplané il y a plus d'une heure, et j'ai atterris trop loin du manoir! J'espérais trouver un sorcier.

-Pardon?

-Oui, on a beau dire que je suis la meilleure en sortilèges, je ne maitrise pas totalement le transplanage, et...

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Je m'appelle Sydney. Je suis une sorcière, comme toi, tu vois, dit-elle en lui montrant calmement sa baguette. Je suis infiltrée chez les vampires, ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. Je me suis dit que si nous sommes partis précipitament la nuit dernière, vous seriez là aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu le bon moment, et je suis venue. Et toi?

Ron restait septique et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle posa cette dernière question qu'il secoua la tête et demanda, fébrile:

-Quoi, moi?

-Tu es là pour retrouver les vampires? Je suis venue pour vous aider! Tu es seul?

-Non. Je suis Ron. Euh... Mon père et d'autres sorciers sont làbas, dans la forêt. Mais je doute qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit.

-Oh! Montre-moi où ils sont, je vais leur dire où trouver les vam...

-Attends! Je ne sais même pas si je dois te faire confiance!

Ron se précipita vers le feu où il avait laissé son sac et en retira un petit flacon.

-Ma... ma mère m'a mit ça, dans mon sac. Je ne croyais pas que du véritaserum me servirait pour cette mission, mais... Tiens, boit.

Sydney se saisit de la petite fiole et fit glisser une goutte du liquide magique dans sa bouche.

-Qui es-tu, que viens-tu faire là? Répéta Ron.

-Je suis Sydney, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, et je suis ici en tant qu'infiltrée des vampires. Je veux vous emmener là où ils ont établi un nouveau campement provisoir pour que vous m'aidiez à les exterminer.

-Ca a le mérite d'être clair...

Ron emmena Sydney voir son père, qui resta méfiant. Le rouquin lui expliqua son test de vérité, et Arthur se détendit instantanément. Malgré un léger doute qui planait encore dans son esprit, lui et les autres acceptèrent de la suivre.

Ils transplanèrent en direction du village aux vampires.


	13. Retrouvailles Chaleureuses

Sydney, Ron, Arthur et tous les autres atterrirent durement sur une route de campagne. Les champs la bordaient de tous côtés et on pouvait distinguer un verger, à quelques centaines de mètres.  
Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction opposée, vers un petit village qui avait l'air bien calme.  
Ron se figea soudain. Quel idiot! Il n'y avait même pas pensé...

-Qu'y a t-il, Ron? Demanda Rémus.

-On a oublié! Il fait nuit!

-Oui et..? Oh Merlin, c'est vrai... Bon, ça va nous compliquer la tache, mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus attendre, ils pourraient déjà être en train de se préparer à repartir.

-Oui... Bon. Allons-y.

En vérité, Ron avait peur. Ils étaient maintenant en "territoire ennemi", de plus le soleil ne risquait pas de les aider, il était complètement absent. On avait beau être en plein été, vers le milieu de la nuit il faisait froid, et le rouquin frissonna.  
Il tira sa baguette, mais au moment où il allait créer une boule de feu qui pourrait léviter à ses côtés, son père l'arrêta. Il lui expliqua qu'il était inutile d'informer les vampires de leur présence à tous.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans un bosquet qui contournait les maisons. La noirceur de la nuit et l'ombre des arbres les obligèrent à allumer le bout de leurs baguettes avec un lumos. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre pas loin, et ils se précipitèrent vers leur source.  
Rien. Le lieu était désert. Désert, mais magnifique. Il s'agissait là de la prairie, derrière le bois, qu'avait trouvé Sydney plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Ron s'avança et s'approcha de la petite rivière argentée. La lune éclairait parfaitement l'eau et faisait refléter le visage pensif du rouquin.  
Il buta dans une petite pierre avec son pied et elle atterrit dans la rivière en un léger bruit. Les autres discutaient calmement d'une stratégie à adopter après s'être assurés que le lieu était sûr.  
Enfin... plus tellement.

Ron poussa un cri de surprise quand une horde de vampire sortit du bosquet et commença à attaquer. La nuit était maintenant éclairée par des sorts de couleur qui fusaient de toute part autour de Ron.  
Il cherchait son père et ses frères des yeux mais ne trouva que des éclairs de lumière jaillissants de nulle part.  
Le rouquin courut jusqu'à un petit arbre. Dessous se trouvait Sydney, attaquée par plusieurs de ses ex-comparses.

-Tu nous as trahis! Tu étais des leurs, dès le début! Sale chienne je vais te...

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ron se jeta sur lui et le stupéfixa. Puis il en fit de même avec cinq autres assaillants. Sydney lançait des sorts imprononcés à bout portant et esquivait les attaques vampires avec souplesse.  
L'avantage d'être sorcier, c'est qu'ils pouvaient attaquer de loin, contrairement aux vampires.  
Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas la seule mi-sorcière mi-vampire, et la blonde se fit toucher à la jambe par un sortilège de torture.  
Elle hurla brièvement mais se releva vite et éjecta son assaillant grâce à un puissant aguamenti tout droit sorti de sa baguette. Il était trempé et sonné, et ne chercha pas à s'attirer d'autres foudres d'une sorcière comme elle.

Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Ron se précipita au travers de la foule combattante et se mit à chercher la brunette des yeux. Elle n'était tout simplement pas sur le terrain.  
Bientôt, la magnifique prairie devint un champ de bataille complètement dévasté, les arbres tombaient sous la puissance de certaines attaques, l'herbe commençait à brûler, si bien qu'une odeur de roussit commençait à se faire sentir et une lueur orangée éclairait la nuit noire.

Ron courut jusqu'à la rivière. Le sang se mêlait à l'eau. Il eut soudain véritablement conscience de la situation et de nouvelles angoisses traversèrent son esprit: il voyait sa famille, ainsi que Lupin, Thonks, Fol Œil... Il les imaginait morts, ou transformés, comme Harry et Hermione. Ginny était restée au Terrier mais il avait peur pour elle. Son père était près de lui mais ses angoisses le surpassaient.  
Remus se battait comme un chien enragé mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait l'aider.

Il avait très peur pour eux. Mais cela s'envola bien vite lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent soudain une lueur de cruauté brillant dans un regard noisette...


	14. Retrouvailles Chaleureuses, part2

Je tiens à m'excuser au peu de lecteurs pour mon retard assez conséquent... So sorry!

* * *

Six mois. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Ron ne l'avait plus vue qu'en rêves et en photos. Six mois qu'il désespérait de la revoir vivante, qu'il angoissait à l'idée de se trouver devant elle. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas eut en face de lui.  
Mais il n'avait jamais vu ce regard carnassier surplomber son doux visage.

Malgré le moment de panique et l'ambiance qui régnait dans la prairie dévastée, Ron se surprit à détailler la tenue d'Hermione. Simple débardeur noir et jean taille basse sur une peau bronzée, les cheveux relevés en une queue rapide. Toujours aussi jolie, mais plus terrible. Toujours aussi petite, mais plus imposante par sa personnalité. Toujours aussi Hermione, mais plus dangereuse...  
Du sang avait l'air d'avoir giclé sur sa joue, ses vêtements étaient quelque peu tachés, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. Ce soir, personne n'était propre et sain. Ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains.

Ron n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il avança légèrement sa main, munie de sa baguette, vers elle dans le but de l'immobiliser pour lui administrer l'antidote. Une bonne sorcière restait une bonne sorcière: elle contra son sort et le stupéfixa.  
Le rouquin tomba à terre. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté arrivait. Hermione allait sans doute le tuer, sans aucun état d'âme, sans penser qu'un jour, ils avaient étés amis. Les meilleurs. Passé quelques secondes, il se releva et tenta de lancer plusieurs maléfices à la brunette. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et contra plus ou moins ses sorts, en évitant et en en lançant de nouveaux.

Elle voulait le tuer. Il ne voulait même pas la blesser, c'était contre sa volonté de lever sa baguette vers elle. Ayant assez de ce duel sans logique, il courut jusqu'à elle dans un élan d'adrénaline, lui saisi le bras et transplana avec elle un peu plus loin, dans une clairière à quelques dizaines de mètres du combat principal. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Pleinement surprise de ce brusque changement de décor, la brunette recula jusqu'à un arbre et s'y appuya. Collée contre le tronc, baguette en avant, elle regarda Ron dans les yeux.  
Celui-ci commença à lui parler, baguette toujours levée.

-Mione... Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Il faut que tu me laisses faire, je... Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le courage de le faire sans que tu te débattes, alors tu sais bien que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche...

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux?! Ha! Tu penses que tu es assez fort pour me battre..?

Sa voix glacée pénétra en Ron comme un courant d'air. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps mais ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle ait ce timbre-là pour toujours. Il saisit son courage à deux mains et continua:

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas rester comme ça éternellement. Qui rêverait de vivre dans la tuerie pour l'éternité? Surement pas toi.

Touchée. Il savait qu'il avait atteint un point sensible de la jeune fille. Il vit une ombre d'hésitation passer dans le regard noisette. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes et traça son chemin entre les taches de sang sur sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, mais son regard était de nouveau dur et froid. Ron commença à perdre espoir. Il tenta encore une approche, levant légèrement la baguette, mais Hermione était plus rapide et contra son attaque.

La pénombre cachait en partie leurs deux visages mais elle pouvait distinguer de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans les yeux du rouquin, et lui, pouvait lire de la cruauté et de la détermination dans les yeux noisette.  
Elle adopta son sourire carnassier qu'elle savait si bien mettre en évidence. Ses canines dépassaient légèrement du lot.  
Rapidement légèrement, il fit tourner sa baguette et désarma Hermione. Celle-ci, complètement désemparée, essaya de l'attaquer à coup de morsures, mais cela ne suffisait pas, et il l'attacha contre l'arbre à l'aide d'un maléfice du saucisson. Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle et cet air de férocité qui animait le visage d'ordinaire si pâle et doux troublait Ron au plus haut point. Elle était bloquée et n'avait plus d'autre choix que la ruse.

-Ron... Ron...

-...

-Oh Ron, tu as raison, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas moi, tout ça, je m'en veux, tu sais... susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

-Essaye autre chose, tu ne me convaincs pas, déclara celui-ci.

Elle n'avait jamais employé ce ton-là avec lui. Avec personne, d'ailleurs. Il la connaissait aussi suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne baisserait pas sa garde aussi facilement. Et le grognement d'insatisfaction qui fit écho à sa réplique lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas revenue à elle.  
Il sortit de sa besace, fébrile, la seringue.  
Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à la placer dans le tube contenant l'antidote. Enfin, l'aiguille trouva le contact avec le liquide étrange contenu dans la petite fiole. La sueur perla sur le front du rouquin et il approcha lentement la seringue du bras d'Hermione qui recommençait à se débattre avec les cordes. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire était de se brûler la peau avec le cordage et déconcentrer encore plus Ron.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, l'aiguille toucha la peau glacée de la brunette. Reculant au maximum son bras contre le tronc, elle s'écorchait contre l'écorce mais n'en avait que faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir après action.  
Il allait commettre son acte, mais Ron revit dans sa tête les images d'expériences ratées, il imagina Hermione morte après coup, que c'était de sa faute. Il l'imagina agonisant lentement sur le sol de cette clairière.  
Au dernier moment, il baissa la seringue et les épaules basses, il marmonna:

-J'peux pas faire ça... C'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Ron! Fais-le! Tu dois tenter le tout pour le tout, ce n'est plus Hermione de toute façon! lui cria la voix d'Harry.

Il se retourna. Personne. Avait-il rêvé? Son meilleur ami était mort. Mort et enterré. Il ne pouvait être là.. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, respira à fond et brandit l'aiguille, la planta dans le haut du bras droit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, sous la puissance de l'injection, hurla un bref instant et commença à s'affaisser sur elle-même.  
Ron détacha les cordes et elle lui tomba dessus, évanouie.  
Il la déposa dans l'herbe, et une peur panique s'empara de lui. Et si elle était morte? S'il l'avait tuée? Elle était peut-être en train de mourir! Elle...  
Figé. Elle recommençait à bouger. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'étrange lueur de méchanceté avait disparu.


	15. Remords

Hermione, toujours allongée à même le sol, se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle semblait perdue. La brunette leva le regard vers Ron. Celui-ci, après s'être fortement tordu les mains par angoisse, soupira longuement et l'aida à se relever.  
Retirant les quelques brins d'herbe qui avaient pris place dans ses cheveux, Hermione laissa échapper une larme. Puis deux. Et enfin, elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle était redevenue elle-même. La cruauté avait disparut, laissant place à un immense vide et une intense culpabilité laissés par la mort d'Harry. Elle se dégoutait elle-même. Toutes les morts qu'elle avait provoquées, tout le sang dont elle s'était délectée, toute cette haine envers le monde entier qu'elle ne faisait qu'accroître chaque nuit... Comment avait-elle put oublier ses vraies valeurs? La brunette hurla de frustration, allant même jusqu'à oublier la présence de Ron. Elle se dirigea vers un arbre, celui auquel elle avait été attachée par le rouquin, et le frappa de toute la force de ses poings. Elle s'écorcha plutôt profondément les paumes de ses mains et était en bonne voie pour se faire une ecchymose sur chaque doigt. Ron se plaça derrière la jeune fille, lui prit doucement les bras et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et, laissant échapper une bordée de jurons ainsi qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes, se blottit dans ses bras. Le rouquin lui caressa tendrement le dos et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes tandis que la jeune fille essayait de retenir vainement ses sanglots, reniflant frénétiquement.

Il était tellement soulagé! Il avait eu si peur, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, paralysé par l'angoisse. Le rouquin en était conscient, il aurait pu la tuer. Mais elle était là, en vie bien qu'effondrée, dans ses bras.  
Et, malgré le tumulte qui régnait de l'autre côté du bosquet d'arbres, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Il sentit Hermione se détacher de lui et sortit de sa torpeur.  
Les yeux noisette étaient rougis et la jeune fille avait un air dépité.

Ron la fit s'asseoir par terre, la rejoignit et ils restèrent comme cela un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en tailleur dans l'herbe fraiche, la pénombre dissimulant facilement la rougeur des joues des deux amis.  
La nuit était bien entamée, maintenant. L'été permettait au jour d'arriver plus tôt, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. La victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ron leva les yeux vers le morceau de ciel qui n'était pas caché par les arbres qui les entouraient. Les étoiles étaient encore présentes, et il se dit que c'était dommage de gâcher une nuit si claire par tout ce sang versé dans cette bataille.

Soudainement, la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Il devait aller aider les siens! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser combattre sans lui. Ron se leva précipitamment, provoquant la curiosité d'Hermione qui commençait à s'assoupir, épuisée.

"Il faut que j'aille les aider. Toi, tu restes là, tu as besoins de reprendre des forces.  
-Mais je...  
-Non, Mione! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Encore...  
-Ron, je veux...  
-Et ne proteste pas, je t'en supplie. Je vais revenir vite, je te le promets.  
-NON! Non, Ron, ne promets pas que tu vas revenir, car je viens aussi.  
-Mais tu ne...  
-Tais-toi. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort maintenant, pas en ces circonstances. J'en aurai bien le temps plus tard, en attendant, il faut aller aider les autres. Je n'ai pas besoins de reprendre des forces, merci. Maintenant, on y va."

Hermione avait débité ça rapidement, les larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux, le ton enjoué et colérique.

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Tout d'abord, il était offensé qu'elle lui tienne tête aussi rapidement. Ensuite, il était heureux de réentendre la voix de la jeune fille, malgré la dureté de celle-ci dans ses dernières paroles. Enfin, la discussion avait l'air d'être close et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de déclencher un débat ou une dispute, malgré le manque qu'il ressentait à propos de leurs fréquentes joutes verbales.  
Car oui, tout en elle, ses qualités comme ses défauts, leurs moments tendres comme leurs moments tristes, oui, tout lui avait manqué.  
Et retrouver une Hermione aussi déterminée lui redonnait à la fois du courage et du bonheur, même si la situation de permettait pas vraiment de ressentir une quelquonque allégresse.

Il la suivit au travers des arbres, les ombres plus noires que la nuit ondulaient sur leurs corps suite à leurs mouvements. Ils arrivèrent bien vite là où fut jadis une magnifique prairie.


End file.
